Clash Of The Leaders, Death Of One
Myst was sitting in her room, reading a letter Shade sent her. "Hey sis, I miss you, but I understand why you left me behind you, and I respect your choice. I guess I just feel like I lost you again. But, I guess that's life for you. Love you, and always will, Shade." Why can't I see that this is tearing at my brother? Then again, if I stayed with him, and lost control... Kite knocked on Myst's door, "It's time for lunch!" he said to her. "One second Kite." Myst put the letter away, and opened her door. "So, where we going for food today?" "Anything you want. It's your turn to decide today, remember?" Kite said cheerfully. "Oh, I forgot. Sorry." Myst blushed a little. "Uh, Burger King?" "Sure!" Kite said as he started to notice the note. "How about you go bath now and we'll go." "Ok. Be done in a few minutes." Myst grabbed some clothes, and as she ran out to the bathroom, she forgot to close the door. Kite was curious about that note and went in to look at it, reading each line carefully. "He could've just asked for more antidote. I have lots more." he thought. Myst recalled she forgot to close her door, just before she got undressed. "Kite better not go in there." To ensure her things were safe, she ran back to her room. "Kite! Why are you going through my stuff?" Kite stood there, pretending to be a statue. "Darn it! I've been found out and now I might not be able to go eat Burger King" he thought, still standing still. Due to his ADHD, he couldn't stand still for long. "Sorry, I just saw that note and I got curious." "That wasn't a good excuse Kite. Why did you want to read someone's private messages? If you explain yourself, I could forgive you." Myst taunted, trying to get Kite angry. Kite clenched his fists, wanting to say horrible stuff to Myst but he ended up just saying, "This is MY house! You can go back to Shade and get addicted to his blood and never stop!" "Kite, calm down, please. Shade cured me of that. Or rather you did. But, all I ask for is a little privacy. That's it." Myst looked at Kite, as though she wasn't sure what to say to him. Kite was turning into a monster with anger taking over his body, thinking about that night when Aizen tried to kill him. He went berserk and attacked Myst. "What? Kite, look, I'm sorry. This is your house. You can have anything you want here. Just calm down, please." Myst raised her sword in self-defense. Kite, growing his fangs was craving strength for revenge on Aizen. He continued attacking Myst, without control over himself at all. "Must get blood for power!" he shouted over and over again. Myst countered all of the blows, as though they were from a human. "Kite, I can help you. You just have to let me. Please." she was begging for her mentor to return to his senses. Kite was still attacking, not stopping at all. Still angered at what Aizen has done, his anger took over his whole body. He went behind Myst and impaled her chest. Myst felt Kite's attack, but couldn't dodge in time. "If you won't let me help you, then I'll break you." She said, pulling herself off of the attack. In her hand was her strongest attack, Kyūketsuki Ga Satsuei "Sorry Kite. Game over." she fired the blast at the weaker Kyuuban. Kite used Kyūketsuki Ga Satsuei '''to counter Myst's. The two attacks almost destroyed the mansion. After he shot his, Kite quickly drank blood to replenish his lost energy. Kite used '''Kurō No Me to influence Myst and made her come closer to him, holding a sword in his hand and hoping that it would work. Myst felt the pull, and tried to resist, but Kite's grip on her mind was strong. What's going to happen to me? "I wonder.." Kite said as he pulled Myst closer to him. "I thought you'll be more fun to play with. Well, never mind then. I'll just go and find Goldeneye and drink his blood instead." Kite continued as he knows how much Myst loves Kite.